<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfectly perfect by oohzkdlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346049">Perfectly perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohzkdlin/pseuds/oohzkdlin'>oohzkdlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bottom Oh Sehun, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Everyone Is Gay, Heartache, How Do I Tag, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, M/M, Neck Kissing, Top Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohzkdlin/pseuds/oohzkdlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is struggling to find a part time job after his parent advice him to be independent and look for money himself. Just when he was about to lose hope, he met with a certain someone that's gonna change his life. But there's gotta be a little adventure for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi umm I don't really know what to say.. Enjoy!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun sigh as he step out of the 15th shop he went today. All the shops near his apartment are not looking for any part-timer for the moment. He guess he should went look at another town which is about 3 to 4 kilometers from his home, but he doesn't care as long as he got a job. Then he will get to pay the rent he have been postponed for about 2 months which is not a good thing for him at all. He had never postponed paying a rent before. </p><p>Things were easier before because his parents had always send him money to survive there. Then one day his parents had told him to be independent and not depend on them too much. They're still gonna send him money but it will be much more less than before. He regrets not taking his parents seriously because looking at his state right now, he looks like a beggar.</p><p>He also kind of blame his obsession towards novel books. Everytime he passed by a bookstore, he couldn't resist to take a look at every single novel there, reading the summary excitedly and then, he bought it, which happened to be everytime. When he calculate it again, he almost spend 300 dollars on the books, plus some cute stationary that he convince himself that he need to buy, only in 2 months. He know he should've been more observant on his spending when his parents had advice him.</p><p>He walk on the pavement with a defeated look on his face then pull out his phone to text his friends for help.</p><p>Sehun: "Guyss~~ please help meee~ every single shops I've been didn't need any part time worker.. What should I do.. T^T"</p><p>He sigh then stuff his phone back to his pocket and heading towards the bus station. Just when he was about to go, the phone vibrate on his pocket he took it out and look at his friend reply. As usual, Baekhyun always reply first.</p><p>Baek: "So Sehun.. This is the 15th shop I assume?"</p><p>Sehun: "Yeah dude.."</p><p>Dae: "Whoa that's insane :o"</p><p>Baek: " Have you ever thought about searching a job online?"</p><p>When Baekhyun mention it, he realize he hasn't yet.</p><p>Sehun: "Umm.. no?"</p><p>Baek: "Come meet me at my house. I'll help you."</p><p>Sehun: "Okay thanks dude."</p><p>Dae: "I'll come too!"</p><p>Kyungkyung: "Me too."</p><p>Baek: "Make sure you guys bring foods or I won't allow you guys step into my house &gt;:3"</p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes at that. Then he type "whatever" and walk to his destination.</p><p>He stuff his phone back at the pocket while keep walking. When he lift his head on the pavement his eyes meet a panic looking guy running towards him. Before he could react the guy accidentally hit his body on Sehun which make both of them fall to the ground. The impact is so strong that Sehun felt like his shoulder is broken. He groan and sit up immediately to give the man a good scolding and curse. And then he realize that his shirt and pants are fully wet. Then he look at the man holding a cup of ice coffee, who is looking at him in horror. Sehun was about to explode at that time but then he just gonna let it go because he was so done with today.</p><p>"Dude, are you blind or something?" He said with a frowb attached on his face.</p><p>The man immediately got up and help Sehun to stand up. "Oh my God I'm so sorryy man!! I didn't look where I'm going- oh shit your outfit- I'm really soryyy. It's just that I was rushing and- wait are you okay?" Sehun just stared at him. He look really like a mess right now. His spectacle a little tilted, his eyes are really round and bulging towards Sehun which he is surprise it didn't fall out yet, his ears also are really big. Sehun felt a little poor towards the man, looking at his condition so he just shrugged it off with saying "I'm fine."</p><p>The man didn't look convinced though. "Look I'm really in rush right now." He said while taking his wallet out and rummaging in it. "Here's my card. Call me if you need a help with anything so that I can repay you for my mistake." He hold the card towards him. Sehun felt a little hesitant but he just take it and then the man start smiling immediately. He then hold out his hand to Sehun. "I'm Park Chanyeol, please do call me if you need anything, or else I'll feel guilty forever." He looks at Sehun wet outfit with a guilt.</p><p>Sehun take his hand and shake it. "Oh Sehun. No it's really alright, just...look ahead where you are going." He said with a little smile.</p><p>"Oh no I insist." He said immediately and then look at his watch on his left wrist and his eyes bulging again.<br/>
"I'm sorry I really have to go. Make sure you call me!" He said while running and then just disappeared.</p><p>What. Was. That. He just standing there dumbfounded, looking at his wet outfit, and then groan. He just walk to the bus station with a grumpy look on his face. "Today is really not my day", he mumbled.<br/>
When he reach at the bus station, there's already a bus waiting there. He immediately hop in, ignore all the stares on him because he do really look like a mess right now. Thank goodness his shirt is dark green and not something light or else the stain would be obvious.</p><p> He sit on the seat and pull out his phone from his pocket and thank goodness again, the phone is still working. Then he realize he have been holding the card that the man, Chanyeol gave him. He take look at the card.</p><p>                                Park Chanyeol<br/>
KIM Corporation<br/>
EMPLOYEE<br/>
01X-XXXXXXX</p><p>From what Sehun know, the Kim company is quite famous and really successful. Chanyeol must have work really hard for this job.</p><p>He turn back to his phone and called Baekhyun, who pick up on the second ring.</p><p>"Wassup man, are you already arrive?"</p><p>"Actually no. I'm going to head home first, something happened. So I might be a little late."</p><p>"No problem. But make sure to tell us what is it that happened or I'm not gonna help you." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah whatever. Bye"</p><p>"DONT COME TOO LATE. IM NOT GONNA ALLOWED ANYONE TO ENTER AFTER 8" he shouted over the phone. Sehun winced and just hang up. Looking at his watch, it's 6:30 on right now. He gotta rush then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Sehun step into his apartment, he's greeted by his beloved dog, Vivi. Sehun ruffles his cute little head "Hey baby. I'm sorry, I know I'm late. Gotta find a job you know." Vivi just bark at him. "Are you hungry?" Vivi bark again. Sehun smile at that. "I thought so" he said while kissing the dog. "Let's go" Sehun lead him to the kitchen and the dog just follow him from behind.</p><p>He take the food packaging on the upper cabinet and open it. He still remember when he used to store the food packaging once on the lower cabinet and when Sehun came back home, the floor from the living room to the kitchen are all spread with the dog food. He punished the dog by not giving it kiss for a month. </p><p>"Vivi-ah, go take your bowl" he said while shaking the food packaging. Vivi, who understood it by the shakes of the food quickly went to the living room and came back with a bowl on his mouth. "Good boy" Sehun ruffles his head and body.</p><p>After he have done with Vivi, he decide to went to his room to take a rest. He lie down on his bed for a moment, but feeling the stickiness on his body, he sigh, he gotta take a shower first. He groans as he sit up from his bed, just notice that his left shoulder is hurt when tried to do some movements from his arm. "Hot shower it is." he sigh. Don't get him wrong, he usually not this whiny, sighing all the time, and all that. He have always been a cheerful and optimistic man. But today isn't just the day.</p><p>After he had took a quick shower, he open his wardrobe and decide to wear his baby blue hoodie and a grey sweatpants. Those pair have always been his favourite he didn't even know why, perhaps they're more comfortable than the others? He quickly wear it then when he just about to dry his hair, there's a notification ring on his phone. He take a look and saw that Jongdae had sent a picture all three of them already together. "Hurry up will you." Kyungsoo replied. Sehun just reply with "Otw" and close his phone. </p><p>He turn on his hairdryer and and just wave it around his head. When he is certain it's already dry, he comb it a little and the rest just use his fingers. Feeling satisfied, he quickly took his belongings and rush to the main door.</p><p>After kissing Vivi a goodbye kiss, he then lock his apartment door. Just when he about to turn around and went to the lift, his eyes bulged open when he saw his tenant step out of the lift. He quickly duck down before he could saw him and make another route to the downstairs. When he is certain that he was out of sight he get back up again and run down the stairs for his life. He really didn't need another scolding from the man to pay for his rent. He had hear enough and he's trying.</p><p>He take a look at his watch and it's already 7:30. Although he knew what Baekhyun had said to him was a joke, he didn't want to kept his friends waiting. He runs to the nearest convenience store, pick some of his and his friends favourite snacks and maybe some drinks for apology because he is late ( he know he's going to be) then went to the counter to pay.</p><p>He then rush towards the bus station and wait for the bus. After it felt like hours, the bus finally arrives and he hope in immediately. He felt a little sleepy and thought about a quick nap but that's just gonna be a disaster. He know he's not gonna wake up unless people wake him. He watch some funny videos on the way there to prevent him from sleeping, when he he's about to change to another video, the bus come to a stop. He's already arrive.</p><p>He step out of the bus giving the driver a quick "thanks" and step in Baekhyun's fancy apartment. His apartment is nothing to compare with Sehun's. This one have a more modern look and have a really nice design. Getting in the lift, he press the "4" button. He step out as soon as the door lift open and search for his friend's room. When he have found it, he press the tiny door bell adjacent to the door. He can hear Jongdae's yelling "wait" from the inside. When the door is open, it reveals an amuse looking Baekhyun while dramatically looking at his wrist as if he's checking the time when there's nothing on his wrist. "Well, well, well, will you look at the time?" Baekhyun said annoyingly.</p><p>"Ugh come on Baek, I am not THAT late." Sehun groans.</p><p>"Look at your watch."</p><p>Sehun did. It shows 8:01. Sehun stare at him with a "duh" look.</p><p>"You're late."</p><p>"Well if you haven't been noisy here and just let me in 1 minute ago I would just have been in time."</p><p>Baekhyun look at him with a grin and just let him in "Whatever."</p><p>When he step inside, he's greeted with Jongdae's loud greeting. "Sehunieeee~~ You're here!~". Sehun just grin at him and sit with them at the coffee table on the living room. He greeted Kyungsoo with a bro hug. "How have you been?" He asked Sehun. Sehun just sigh. "Not good."</p><p>"What do you have there??," Baekhyun ask curiously. He take a peek at the plastic bag on Sehun's hand, almost shoving his face into it. Sehun just scoffed and put the plastic bag on the table and pull out the things he have bought. When he let out Baekhyun's favourite snack, Baekhyun took it from his hand before Sehun could put it on the table. "THANK YOU SEHUNIE I LOVE YOU" he shouted to his ears and gave him a little peck on his cheek. Sehun, being used to it, just let him be. But Jongdae and Kyungsoo gave him a dirty look though.</p><p>"Thanks man." Jongdae said.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>When Baekhyun want to start a conversation, the door bell rings. Everyone's giving each other a confuse look."Did you invite someone else?" Sehun asked.</p><p>"Nah that's gotta be the pizza." He said.</p><p>"I'll go take it." Kyungsoo standing up and rush to the door.</p><p>"So," Baekhyun said looking at Sehun.<br/>
"Anything special happened today?"</p><p>Sehun just sigh and take a can of beer, open it and offer it to Baekhyun, who's giving a quick "thanks". He take one for himself too, taking a sip of it before he spoke lazily."Yes, quite a lot actually. Some of the workers on the shop that I've been to just gotta declined my application rudely in front of other customers. Like, they didn't need to be so rude about it? Just say it nicely. And then to make it better I got soaked by someone with ice coffee. And I saw my tenant going to my-" Sehun got cut off when Jongdae interrupt him.</p><p>"Wait. You got soaked by someone? Is it the worker there? I swear I will splash them with a bucket of hot coffee right there and there in front of their customers." Jongdae said with his face full of anger. Kyungsoo came back with three boxes of pizza and ask curiously "Who have been soaked?"</p><p>Befor Sehun could reply, Baekhyun start immediately "Sehun got soaked with ice coffee by some worker on the place he we-" </p><p>"No! It's not the worker!" Sehun cut him off.</p><p>They all look at him while taking a slice of pizza and Kyungsoo asked "Then who?"</p><p>Sehun took one slice as well. "Just some random people. He was rushing and didn't saw me while running. Then he bumped into me and boom! My shoulder hurt, I got free ice coffee bath, he apologized many times and all that." He said and taking a bite of the pizza.</p><p>"Whoaa.." Baekhyun said. The he continues, "Is he hot?" while wiggling his eyebrows at Sehun. Sehun just gave him the "wtf" look. "I don't know."</p><p>"Aww come onnn.. He can't just go away like that?" Baekhyun whines.</p><p>"Didn't he said anything else?" Now Kyungsoo is the one asking.</p><p>Sehun munch some snacks that Jongdae and Kyungsoo bought. "Yes, he did. He said he was in hurry so he can't make it up to me right there so instead, he gave me his card and asked me to call him if I need anything because he felt guilty" Sehun finished with taking a sip on his beer.</p><p>Jongdae and Baekhyun look at him with mouth a gap. Baekhyun, of course, started first "HOLY SHIT MAN HE ASKED YOU TO CALL YOU? ISN'T THIS LIKE, HE'S ASKING YOU OUT??"</p><p>Then Jongdae continues, "Why do I have feelings that he did it on purpose just to get to know you?" He said with an amused look on his face.</p><p>Sehun just give them a stupid look. "You're guys being ridiculous. He felt guilty for what he have done that's why he did that. And plus I don't think he did it on purpose, based on his condition when he ran into me."</p><p>"What condition?" Kyungsoo asked curiously.</p><p>"He looks like a mess. I do not blame him though, working at such place must've been so stressful." Sehun state.</p><p>"Well, where did he work and how did you know it?" Jongdae ask excitedly.</p><p>"He works at the KIM Corporation and I know it from his card of course, isn't it obvious?"</p><p>All three of them have a surprise look on their faces. He wouldn't mind if it's Jongdae and Baekhyun giving that look but seriously, Kyungsoo too? Sehun just stared at them "What?" Baekhyun get nearer to him. "Isn't KIM Corporation like, the most successful company in Korea and not to forget,  a top class company," he said while motion a chef's kiss. "The job application there also are really  hard to get like, REALLY really hard." </p><p>Jongdae and Kyungsoo just nodded, agreeing with Baekhyun. Well this is the new information for him. He didn't know that the company was THAT good. He just know that it was a rich company.</p><p>And then Jongdae start getting a little closer as if he didn't want anybody to hear them although it's only four of them there. "Do you guys know the story about the CEO there?" he asked. </p><p>Sehun just shakes his head. He didn't care about all of this company thing. Baekhyun gave a little thought about it while Kyungsoo just stay silent. "Isn't the CEO's name is Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun asked. "Yes!" Jongdae said excitedly. "So.. What about him?" Sehun asked curiously. "Rumours said that he is so cold and really strict 24/7. They said that he is a perfectionist, that's why it's really hard to get a job there and the company is successful. Everything's have to be perfect like how his driver park his car, how his secretary make his coffee, how his desk is arranged and all that, everything, I mean EVERYTHING HAS to be perfect. NEAT. Otherwise.." All of them are getting near and nearer to Jongdae. "Otherwise..??" Sehun asked.<br/>
"Otherwise, one mistake, can release the monster inside of him and they said he once fired a new secretary that had only start 45 minutes there because of his unorganized ass." They all lean back again, trying to process the story they have heard.</p><p>"I heard he is a playboy too" Baekhyun said. Jongdae clap his hand and nodded at Baekhyun. "That too,"</p><p>Sehun give them a ridiculous look "Isn't that like, ridiculous? How can someone just fired anyone because they can't do something perfect? Plus someone can't be that bad and you said it's a rumour. Maybe people just misunderstood him?" Sehun reasons. Jongdae give it a thought at that. "Yeah maybe.. it is reasonable though cause, have you seen his face? He got that rest bitch face but still can look soo fine." Sehun frown. He realize he didn't know how is this man they're talking about looks like. "No, I didn't..yet"</p><p>"I've seen him on TV once, I gotta admit he look so damn fine. I would've date him." Baekhyun confess. They all gave him a look. "Well, if he's gay of course," He said with a shrugged. Then he look at Kyungsoo, who have been silent through all this conversation. "Well what do you think about him Soo?" Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo take a sip of his beer. </p><p>"Y'all judging him too much," he shrugged. "He is not like that." They all dumbfounded at what Kyungsoo just said. "What do you mean he is not like that? How do you know?" Jongdae asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo drink his beer again draining all of it. "We were used to be friends." Kyungsoo said. All the three friends looking at each other with eyes bulging out of their sockets. "You're kidding" Baekhyun laugh it off at him, testing if it's a joke or not. When Kyungsoo didn't give any response and they all just stare at him "Seriously??" They all asked in union.<br/>
"Since when though?" Sehun asked.</p><p>"We used to be friends since we were little. We grew up together, our parents knew each other. Although he is older than me, he always treat me like his equal. Yes, he is a perfectionist, but he isn't like what you guys talking about. He just want people to take something seriously and do something with passion, then it will just not benefit other people but also them self. And when people do it regularly, it will become a habit." Kyungsoo paused to open another can of beer.</p><p> "He have been through a lot since kid, his parents always pressed him to do everything perfectly in order to become the heir of his father company and sometimes it really stressed him out so he release all his tension by spending time with me and sometimes with his little brother as well. We kinda lose connection when I was 16 and he's 21. His family decided to move to another state for his father business. I didn't know that he is already the CEO right now, but I kinda expected that." By the time Kyungsoo finished, his beer can have empty again.</p><p>They all just look at each other with a shocked evidence on their faces. "Wow.. I didn't expect that" Baekhyun saying slowly. 

"Have you ever called him or text him since then? I'm sure you do?" Jongdae asked. "We did though, for about a year but then he barely response to any of it and said that he really sorry, because he's really busy these days. I understand him and said it's fine, then I barely sent him any messages and then stop sending any."</p><p>"Are you disappointed?" Sehun asked carefully.</p><p>"Surprisingly, not really. I kind of understand him so yeah."</p><p>They all sit in silence for about 10 seconds then Baekhyun, notice the awkwardness in the air, decide to lighten the mood. "Sooo.. Are we going to help Sehun search for his job or not?"</p><p>"Of course, let's see it." Kyungsoo already grabbing Baekhyun's laptop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2 hours later and they still didn't find a job suitable for him. Or he may say, he didn't think it is suitable for him so he said no to them. "For god sake Sehun, you've declined almost all of the jobs that we have been looking for you. You know that you can't be picky when it comes to looking for job!" Jongdae remind his friend.</p><p>"It's just that... I don't have any experience at all, those jobs like, a babysitter? I can't even take care of myself let alone a bunch if kids? No. And a gym trainer? Did you see this skiny bone right here? What do I even teach them? And god, a mascot? No!" Sehun whine.</p><p>Kyungsoo then sigh at him while massage his temple "I don't see what the hell is wrong with being a mascot?" Sehun just gave him a puppy eyes. "Dude seriously you can't act like this though, how can you get a job if you're being picky like this?" Baekhyun state. </p><p>"What are you good at then?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"Umm... Dance perhaps?"</p><p>"Of course" Baekhyun sigh.</p><p>"I don't know anymore," Sehun said tiredly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he came back to his apartment, he hug his dog on the couch make a little conversation with him. "What should I do Vivi?" He said while playing with the dog's paws. The dog just lick his cheek and bark. He felt really sleepy so he decided to just sleep on the couch. He's already half asleep when he hear his phone ringing on his pocket. He groans loudly and took the phone's out. He look at the screen, Baekhyun's name appear on on it.</p><p>He answer it, put the phone on his ear without holding it and close his eyes again. "What is it? This better be good, you're ruining my beauty sleep," he mumbled. Baekhyun just scoffed on the other line."I'm just gonna go straight to the point." </p><p>"What is it?" he yawns.</p><p>"Why don't you ask that man who bumped into you for help? I mean, he do said if you need anything just call him."</p><p>Sehun take a moment to process what Baekhyun just said. When he realized what his friend just said, he scold him "Dude are you crazy? Isn't that just too much to ask? Besides, he just spilled his coffee on me, not pushed me into a road that full of cars or something," he said in a matter of fact. </p><p>"Oww come onnn... I'm sure Mr. Park Chanyeol didn't mind," Baekhyun tease him. That had Sehun jolted up from his laying position. "And how the hell did you know his name?" he half shouted. "Don't you think you lost something on your way home, sweetie?" He then hear a little ruffle on the other line. Sehun check all of his pockets and noticed that his wallet is gone.</p><p>"Baekkkk.... Did you steal my wallet, you thief?"</p><p>"Excuse me, you're the one who left in on the coffee table and it's literally in front of you, but you're just blind to notice it." Baekhyun said with a little gasp, showing that he is offended. But he know the other just fake it.</p><p>"Ugh, whatever. I'll go take it tommorow morning." </p><p>"Don't get out of the topic yet, honey. Do you want to ask for his help or not?" </p><p>"Umm, no? Dude, doesn't that look pathetic to you?" Sehun said, getting annoyed by this conversation.</p><p>"Nope," he said, popping the "p". He continues, " Besides isn't it-"

</p><p>"Bye Baek, gonna sleep. See you tomorrow," he cuts him off and quickly hang up before Baekhyun could reply to anything. He know the man gonna blow up that the fact he just hang up on him like that but he doesn't care, he just wanted to sleep right now. He dozed off with the feeling of Vivi's snuggling into his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>°ㅅ°</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola! Have you listen to Suho's new album? I'm totally mad in love with the album. My top three is definitely O2, Made In You and Self-Potrait. What's your favourite?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Said. You. Fucker." Sehun glared at Baekhyun with fire burning on his eyes.</p><p>Baekhyun, who look at him with a happy look on his face, literally the opposite of Sehun's right now, just smiling like an idiot. Sehun really want to throw his glass of ice tea on the other's face right now. "Dude come on, he had already agree with it. And he didn't seem to be bother by the sudden request." Baekhyun reasons while pouting at him.</p><p>Sehun just put his head on the table along with his arms and sigh loudly. Then he raise his head again. "Baekkk how could you do this to meeeeee. I'm your friend you know, not your child that you can just arrange a meeting with some stranger just because you like it." he whines and half shouted.</p><p>He put his head on the table again. Trying to keep calm with this bastard.</p><p> </p><p>1 hour ago, Baekhyun had asked Sehun to meet him at some fancy restaurant that they've never been to before all of sudden, just to return his wallet. He could just ask him to meet at the cafe in front of his apartment. He didn't asked him anything about it. They talked for a while then when he was about to leave, Baekhyun asked him to sit down and wait for a while with a grin on his face. He started the conversation with some weird topics and ask him to order something, saying that it's his treat and Sehun knows there's something suspicious with every grin he make when he look at Sehun's face.</p><p>"Dude just cut it off, I know there's something you're trying to say. Just straight forward will you?" Sehun asked him with annoyed laced on his voice.</p><p>"Okay okay," he calm down for a moment before he spoke again "I've texted him," he said, grinning widely. Sehun look at him dumbly, text who..? Did Baekhyun has a boyfriend this recently? He can't remember.</p><p>"Who? Your crush? Your new boyfriend?" Sehun guess as he sips into his ice tea.</p><p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that. "No,you idiot. The man. The Park Chanyeol." he's smiling from ear to ear. Sehun choked on his drink, he coughed loudly, trying to breathe. "BYUN BAEKH-" he coughed again, patting his chest. "Just what in the world did you text him for?!" He looked at his friend with horror. </p><p>Baekhyun looks like he wanted to laugh but he's holding it. "Do you think this is funny?!" Sehun shouted. "Heck yeah I think so," he laughed.</p><p>"I asked him for some help of course, on behalf of your shy ass. I said that you need a job and he said that he's definitely going help you, so he asked to come and meet him today at 1pm, here, at this restaurant. And I of course," he said, pointing at himself, "will follow you too."</p><p> </p><p>And that's how it led to the situation right now.</p><p>Head still on the table, he slam his head once. "I hate you Baek, I really do." He heard Baekhyun muttered back "I love you too,"</p><p>He straighten up from his position. "I am definitely not going to meet him." Sehun standing up, ready to leave.</p><p>"Oh no honey, you are. You're going to." Baekhyun demand then something behind Sehun distract him. He narrowed his eyes there before it widened at the sight he is seeing. "Shit." he muttered. "I- dude is that-" Baekhyun said in panicked voice. "Dude don't tell me that is-  shit!"</p><p>Sehun look at him weirdly. "What is it now you bastard?" He sigh. Just when he's about to turn around and see what is it the creature that had shocked his friend so much, Baekhyun kicked his shin and Sehun groaned in pain and he swear to god he almost punched his friend, right there on his face. "What the hell is that for?!"</p><p>"Don't. Look. Back. Sit down." Baekhyun warned him.</p><p>"I'll do what I want!" Sehun argued but just sit down again.</p><p>"Okay actually look at your back. But SLOWLY. Look at the main entrance."</p><p>He just rolled his eyes at his friend attitude. When he slowly turn around like his friend had instruct him, not being so obvious, he look at the main entrance to the restaurant, he saw two men talking to a waiter there. He looked closely to the other guy because he looks somehow familiar. When his brain has recognized the face, he quickly turned around, shocked evidence on his his.</p><p>He look at Baekhyun who have the same expression as him. "Is that perhaps, THE Park Chanyeol? The one who's wearing glasses?" his friend whispered to him curiously.</p><p>"Yes, and what about it? How did you know? What is he doing here though.." he mumbled the last part. Baekhyun cleared his throat before look at him apologetically. "I uhh... Actually, you're going to meet him right now, not this afternoon..." he mumbled and looked away.</p><p>"Ha ha nice try, I'm really impressed" Sehun laugh half-heartedly at his friend's joke. Chanyeol maybe have come to this restaurant to have a breakfast with his friend.</p><p>"You think I'm kidding right now?" Baekhyun said with seriousness on his voice.</p><p>Sehun's face immediately paled at that. "You gotta be fcking kidding me. Byun Baekh-!" </p><p>"Look, that's not what important right now!" he cut his friend off. Sehun just scowled at him. </p><p>"Yes it is! You can't just-"</p><p>"NO IT IS NOT! The important thing right now is why the hell is he, bringing THE Kim freaking Jongin, with him?!" Baekhyun half shouted.</p><p>Sehun eyes widened at that. Kim Jongin? The CEO? "Wait wha-"</p><p>"AND THEYRE COMING THIS WAY TOO HOLY SWEET MOTHER JESUS, SEHUN! WHAT DO WE DO? DO I LOOK NEAT ENOUGH?." Baekhyun whisper-shout at him, panicking. </p><p>"OF COURSE THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE THE THE ONE WHO INVITES THEM." They shouting at each other.</p><p>"I DIDN'T KNOW HE'S GOING TO BRING SOMEONE ELSE OKAY!"</p><p>"OKAY STOP SHOUTING AT ME", he argued back.</p><p>He really want to look at his back right now but that's just going to be obvious. "Look, if I ended up embarrassing myself, it's your fault" he said quickly.</p><p>Baekhyun take the menu book on the side of the table and cover his face with it, pretending to be busy with the menu. "What are you doi-" Sehun trying to pull the menu away from him when a voice interrupt him.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Sehun froze on his seat. He quickly kicked Baekhyun's shin and Baekhyun immediately let the menu fall down from his face but his grips on them tightens, trying to hold his scream of pain. Sehun signaled his friend with his eyes to greet them.</p><p>Sehun look at the men standing beside their table and accidentally lock his eyes with Chanyeol. The other immediately recognize him and there's a big grin on his face. "It's you! Oh Sehun right?"</p><p>Sehun stand up from his seat and hold out his hand. "Glad you still remember me." Sehun smile at him. He hope his nervousness isn't showing. The other take his hand and shakes it. "Of course I do! How can I not? I'm really glad that you contact me, well technically, your friend did, but still, I'm really glad he did that for you though." He finished with a big grin. He's really a smiley person.</p><p>He turned to Baekhyun. "And I assumed that you are..Baekhyun right? The one who texted me?" </p><p>Baekhyun, who have a surprise look on his face quickly reply. "Ah yes I am, the one and only." They shakes hand together. Sehun could see that his friend is blushing a little bit and Sehun didn't know why but he really wanted to laugh right now at Baekhyun's choice of words.</p><p>The other man beside Chanyeol then cleared his throat. Oh right, Sehun forgot about him. Chanyeol maybe have the same thought as him too. He quickly introduce the man to him and Baekhyun.</p><p>"This is my friend, Kim Jongin, maybe you guys have already know him, I mean who doesn't right?" Chanyeol look at his friend with tease. Jongin on the other just scoffed.</p><p>Sehun wanted to say "I didn't until last night" but he decide that he should just shut his mouth.</p><p>He then take a good look at the said man and god, Baekhyun and Jongdae were not lying when they said he look so fine. He have a very sharp features on his face. His skin is glowing and have a really nice tan. Sehun couldn't take his eyes off of his plump lips and that masculine jaw. His body proportion also looks like he has been working out for a long time.</p><p>"Oh Sehun, pleasure to meet you." Sehun hold out his hand. The other just take it. "Kim Jongin, pleasure to meet you too." he smiled at him.</p><p>Not to be a pervert but his grip on Sehun's hand is giving him another thought and he didn't even know why. Not to mention that smile on his face, Sehun just wanted to look at it everyday. Baekhyun on the other just did the same as him.</p><p>"Please, take a sit." Baekhyun gestured them to the seat. When they all have seated, Sehun noticed that Chanyeol is sitting beside him and Jongin on the other side, is sitting beside Baekhyun, who looked at Sehun with nervousness on his eyes. Well, it's not everyday you got to sit with a "fierce" CEO, plus when you just bad mouthed about him last night. Sehun will get a good laugh when he head home.</p><p>"So..." Chanyeol start. "I've heard you're looking for a job?" he looked at Sehun.</p><p>Sehun nodded at him, "Yeah. A part-time job actually. I've looked at many places but they didn't need one at the moment."</p><p>"Yeah, it's hard to get job these days, especially if you didn't have any experience." Chanyeol replied.</p><p>They were interrupted by a waiter, asking the new customers if they need anything. </p><p>"Ice Americano for me" Chanyeol said politely to the waiter. "And you?" he turned to Jongin. </p><p>"Hot mocha, please." he said casually.</p><p>God, Sehun could listen to his deep-honey voice everyday till the moment of his death. His thought got cut away when Jongin asked him a question. "Are you still studying?"</p><p>Oh my god Sehun wanted to melt at his deep voice. He think he has a kink for this man's voice. He quickly recovered from it by answering him.</p><p>"Ah yes, at the SM University. I'm a sophomore there, same as Baekhyun."</p><p>"So I assumed that you're already in your twenties?" He asked again.</p><p>"Ah, yes." He's turning 20 this year, a few more weeks he think. Why does Sehun feel like he's doing an interview for a job right now.</p><p>Chanyeol who noticed the confused expression on the other face pat his back. "Are you good at driving?" </p><p>"Uhmm..." He then got more confused. He turn to look at Baekhyun, who had an amused look on his face. Sehun gave him the 'don't-you-dare' look. But of course, he just don't care.</p><p>"Actually, the last time he tried to drive, he almost got us both killed, because he forgot which pedal to step on." Baekhyun said at them, feeling satisfied that he could expose his friend.</p><p>Jongin gave Chanyeol a horrified look while the other just amused by the story. "Well.. that's a shame though. I would have offer you to be Jongin's driver. He fired the his driver month ago." Chanyeol explained.</p><p>Sehun's eyes widened at that. He wanted Sehun to be Jongin's driver? The CEO's driver? Why would he do that? He look at his friend, who mirrored his expression. The moment was cut off when the waiter from earlier came to serve the drinks.</p><p>"Thank you." Chanyeol muttered. The waiter just nod and go away.</p><p>"Why... would you offer me such a job?" he asked laughing a little because it doesn't make any sense. Baekhyun, on the other just nodded furiously.</p><p>Chanyeol take a sip of his coffee. "Well, the day when I accidentally bumped into you, I was rushing to this idiot right here." he pointed at Jongin. He DID NOT just called the Kim Corporation's CEO idiot right in front of his face. He thought the other would have choke Chanyeol right there on the spot but Jongin on the other hand just pout a little with a frown. My, my, this man pouts?</p><p>"He called me from the office asking where did I put some, this important file that I HAVE ALREADY GAVE to him. He said that I didn't so I quickly rushed back there, I thought I put it in the wrong places, just to find out that the file were directly under his table, covered by some other files." Chanyeol finished while glaring at Jongin, who's glaring back at him.</p><p>"It's not my fault that my office is a mess when I clearly ordered SOMEONE to clean it up before going back home." Jongin frown at Chanyeol, not liking that his friend is exposing him like this.</p><p>Chanyeol just ignored him "So, my point is, he's trying to make up for his mistake, by doing me a favour, which is by helping you finding a job."</p><p>"Ohhhh..." Sehun and Baekhyun trying to process the story they've just heard.</p><p>"Well-" Jongin got interrupted by his phone ringtone. He sigh, took it out from his coat and excuse himself. "Sorry I gotta take this call" he look at Sehun and Chanyeol.  Everyone just nodded.</p><p>After he had left, Baekhyun, who have been tensed all the moment sitting beside him, immediately attacked Chanyeol with many questions. "Why does the CEO seems different from the rumours? How is it working with him? Isn't he fierce and cold? Why does the last driver got-" Sehun slapped his friend's mouth closed, looking at Chanyeol apologetically. "Sorry, his mouth just don't have any filters."</p><p>Chanyeol just laugh at him. "What kind of rumours did you heard about him? I'm curious." </p><p>Baekhyun looks excited to share the stories that he have heard about the CEO. "That he always strict and cold to his workers, not being friendly at all and can't even take a slight mistakes." </p><p>"Let me think about it..." Chanyeol holding his chin giving in a thought. "Well he is strict and cold but not always. He'll scold you if you had done something wrong of course, not without any reason. Of course he can take some slight mistakes but if it's always happens, he definitely wouldn't be okay with it."</p><p>Baekhyun look at him with an 'o' forming on his mouth. "And what about the secretary that he fired after he had only start 45 minutes working there, is it true?" That question made him scoffed at Baekhyun.</p><p>"What kind of bullshit is that? I've been working as his secretary since he starts work there and there's no else have ever been in my place yet." Chanyeol chuckle.</p><p>"You're his secretary?" Sehun asked, looking shocked.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I didn't know secretary can be so close with the boss. I thought they always act formally to each other." Sehun mumbled. He think he might have been watching too many kdramas this lately.</p><p>"What? No! I am like, his best, best friend besides being his secretary." he explained. Sehun just nodded at him.</p><p>Baekhyun kick in again. "If Sehun can't be his driver, what else do you have to offer to him?" Chanyeol silent for a moment, thinking about it.</p><p>"Do... housekeeper sounds good to you?" he turned to Sehun.</p><p>Sehun widened his eyes at that. He really didn't expect that. A housekeeper? That means that he have to clean up every inches of the house and make sure they're all really clean and organize. Ah he really didn't sign up for this shit yet.</p><p>Baekhyun interrupt his thought. "Come on dude, you can't be rejecting this too are you? It's just a housekeeper." </p><p>"Well, I know this isn't a really proper job, but... he also have fired the maid on the house two months ago because of... well certain things. And believe me when I said his house are not really organized after that, even though he have always try to keep everything neat. I've convinced him many times to take another maid but he kept avoiding the question." </p><p>Sehun may have always been a clumsy one, but he sure can do some chores at the house without making a mess out of it.</p><p>Jongin came back while eyes still on the phone. He sit down and put the phone away. "What did I miss?" Baekhyun tense again beside him.</p><p>"How about taking him as your housekeeper?" Chanyeol said to him, straight to the point.</p><p>"Housekeeper?" he confirmed back. Chanyeol nodded. "Uh, I'm not sure about that." He shrugged.</p><p>Chanyeol look at him annoyingly, "Dude come on, just take him. Give him a chance?"</p><p>Sehun noticed the uncomfortable expression on Jongin's face. He didn't have to though if he's not okay with it. "No, it's okay if you're not comfortable with it, I understand."</p><p>Jongin immediately look at him. He stare at Sehun for a while. Sehun averted his gaze to somewhere else, feeling a little hot under his gaze. Then he finally spoke,</p><p>"Okay. I'll give you three weeks and see your works progress through those weeks and decide if you can continue to work or just stop there." he said and look away.</p><p>"Oh, uhm, okay.. Sir." he really didn't know what to call him. </p><p>"Nice bro!" Chanyeol give him a thumbs up.</p><p>Baekhyun on the other hand just give him an annoyingly ugly wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>°^°</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How is it? Do leave some comments so I can improve my writing skills and it would really mean a lot if you do:D </p><p>Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>